fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
? What happened to your talk page?Zicoihno 20:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Funny in a good way? As long as it went well. I am actually enjoying writing about these three. If you have any suggestions on it just tell me, also if you want me to do anything specific with Richard. I will edit his relationships, also need to add him to Sanjo's list. Yea I picked as she had an interesting persona to use and since her character is attractive it's ironic how mean she can be. Thanks for the feedback.Zicoihno 21:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see well that sucks. Zicoihno 21:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I may do that. Though not now, it's fine as it is now. I got the template for later use, it's good to see you put it to good use though. Zicoihno 21:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea, no better source of information. Also are you gonna make her or me.Zicoihno 21:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) In regards to her magic- do as you like. Zicoihno 21:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Vista Character Yea you can do that, sounds good. I am actually gonna have a Vista antagonist later in my storyline. But anyway feel free to do that. Kai's son? For your story that's fine but on his article it will say in the storyline _____ Kai's son was this person. Because in my story he has no kids, just a girlfriend. But yea you can do that, sounds good to me.Zicoihno 21:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright sounds good. Make sure he is strong as he must live up to the Vista name. I look forward to seeing him. Also any suggestions on Richard for my story?Zicoihno 21:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude Kai is like 37 years old, his kid can't be 30. Drop it to like 20-21, he can still be just as strong. Zicoihno 01:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright sounds fair. Basically me and you are like the administrators of this wiki lol. I will add your name to that message since you have done alot of work here. So they have to pass it by the both of us. Which do you think to we should keep? I think Esmerelda should also stay. Zicoihno 01:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wizard Saints So you want to do an overhaul with the Wizard Saints. 1 per user is fair. I would be willing to take off Oros as one.Zicoihno 01:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Seems fair to me. How do you want the message to go?Zicoihno 01:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So: Louise, Sanjo, Esmerelda,Makarov and Jura. I mean the requirements to have one's character as a wizard saint should be easy though. I mean Marco was alright just his profile needs to be beefed up by Enemy Q. But nevertheless what your saying is right. Zicoihno 01:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So for the message: ATTENTION: This pertains to the '''Official Fairy Tail Fanon Wizard Saints'. Each user is allowed to make one Wizard Saint each. Before '''ANY' user adds a character for this official group, they must first pass a check-mark with Zicoihno and Ash9876 on the Wizard Saint Talk Page. Rest assured it's simple. What do you think? Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I have thought things over, we are keeping the six now on the page: Makarov, Jura, Sanjo, Louise, Marco, Esmerelda. I don't want to be a jerk and take things away from people. That leaves four spots to be filled by whoever comes with a worthy character. This wiki is growing. It's good to be organized but lets keep things fun. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Will do. There are four spots that are free.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Demeter She's fine. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 05:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Guarding Ten Tails Oh that's cool. Ken Kiishimu who uses speed hijutsu and Akio who uses gift of pan hijutsu. Celtic guardian 10:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit Hey I was wondering if I could edit Gyuki, Alicia or a Tartaros member's magic and abilities please ? Celtic guardian 18:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cyclons hey I'm making my own magical race and I was wondering if you could help me come up with a magic? Celtic guardian 21:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) New Race Interesting, I may make a character belonging to this.But you may want to take off the Edolas thing, since no one in edolas has magical power within. It would be better to have them just in Earthland, just a suggestion. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 21:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So they're a vampiric race, that's cool. Do you mind if I edit the page? Also just make a good character to be your first of this race, if he is scary then so be it.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and yea it was a good chapter.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RP and other stuff Tell me when you want rp together. We could do a battle or something like that. The war against Death Scycle was like a rp but still. Also can you occasionally tell me your opinion of my storyline, so I can get better. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 02:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC)